Marry Me
by miniwoo
Summary: He loved her all his life. He knows she loves him too. Unable to tell her how he felt during their teenage years, he was too scared, can he be stronger in the future or has his cowardice condemned him to life without her.
1. Chapter 1

So a new fic popped into my brain and I can't let it go. I'm supposed to be writing essays and lab reports for my crammed summer chemistry class. This idea came to me from a jdorama I started called Atashinchi no Danshi, it's pretty good so check it out. Now I may include some bits and pieces from the show, which I will note when that happens but my fic will be quite different...I think.

As usual with my fics: bad language, mature situations, and non ownership of RK/AnD

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Enjoy!

*I just fixed a little typo 8]

* * *

"Hey!"

The girl in question looked around trying to find the source of the call. When she spotted a group of people coming her way, she noticed it was the popular kids.

'Why the hell are they calling out to me?"

She pointed to herself with a look of utter confusion that scrunched her face up in an unattractive way.

"You! Yeah You."

Her eyes went wide at the acknowledgment and she scrambled to her feet, dropping her lunch in the process.

The boy came charging right at her and she backed herself up as he approached.

"What the hell? I'm talking to you! What do you think you're doing sitting up here?"

A girl she recognized as Shura from her English class spoke up

"Yeah, don't you know this is our new spot?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I, I, I...did not realize your group had changed lunch spots," the girl replied meekly.

"I, I, I...what is that? Can't ya speak right?" the boy spoke cruelly.

"It doesn't matter where we eat lunch, where ever we go its our spot so next time you just make like a good little ugly geek and shove off," Shura interjected.

By this time more of the popular kids had made it up the hill. The hill was high enough that you could see the top of the school buildings and the surrounding scenery. It was peaceful. The tree just off of center provided just the right amount of shade for hot, sunny days, but also allowed for bright patches of sun to beam through to keep warm on cooler days.

It was her favorite spot. It had been for 3 years now. She was nearing the middle of the semester of her fourth and final year in middle school. Most of these kids were in the same grade level, and none of them had ever, in all of that time set foot on the hill.

She knew because they always went to the roof of the school building. She could see them from her spot under the tree. Not that she was peeping on them but she couldn't help but let her eyes linger on a bright spot of red. I mean how could she not? In a sea of browns, dyed blondes, and few real blondes, the red just stood out. She knew who that tuft of red belonged to.

"Kenshin! About time ya got here."

"Hey Hoji, what's up? New spot today?"

"Yeah, ya know we seen you eyeballin it from da roof a few times so we figgared we'll eat here from now on," replied Hoji.

Kenshin's eyes widened a bit and he stiffened. His eyes darted to the figure backed up against the tree. She looked at him, pitifully, then lowered her eyes as one of the girls spoke up.

"Thats right, Ken-san." She said gleefully as she latched herself onto Kenshin's arm. "We wanted to surprise you but that thing over there was here."

She pointed to the girl in disgust.

"No, thats okay. Really Yuuki, we can eat at our usual spot on the roof."

'God what have these idiots done? I only stare at the hill so I can keep an eye on her.'

"No, Kenshin, she was leaving right," Shura spoke firmly and turned her head to stare at the girl.

Everyone was staring at the poor girl.

She raised her eyes and met Kenshin's. She looked at him pleadingly.

'Please Kenshin, stick up for me. I know you can do it.'

Kenshin just shrugged and stared at his feet. He clenched his hand frustrated at himself for being so weak. They always picked on her. Yet she never deserved it.

'I never help her even though she is one of my best friends. I should, but I can't. If these guys knew how close we were outside of school, it'd ruin me.'

He looked at her again. She had started to pick up her things amongst the taunting of the popular kids.

"What is she wearing?"

"Yeah, like, that is so five years ago."

"Who has converse anymore."

"Those have to be the ugliest glasses I've ever seen. They just make her uglier."

"I thought she was supposed to be smart."

"Don't think so or she'd a left a long time ago."

As she left with the ringing of cruel laughter in her ears, she looked at Kenshin one more time. He chanced a side glance at her. Of course she noticed.

'She knows everything about me.'

She gave him a small understanding smile like she usually did in these circumstances. Only this time, she couldn't hide the water forming in her eyes.

He watched her walk away through his bangs, shoulders slumped and shaking.

'Why are these people my friends? My only true friend is the one I keep betraying.'

'Kaoru.'

* * *

I know it's really short and probably pretty elementary in its writing but I had it in my head and I wanted to at least get this first chapter out there. Okay the bad English of Hoji really bothered me to write but it is his character. On the Converse note: I have nothing against them, actually I do like them and if they weren't so expensive, I'd have a pair or two.

This fic probably won't get updated for a while due to my hectic schedule and unrevamping of With You but like I said, I wanted to get it out there. Believe me, with the ideas I have for the development of the story, it gets better and you'll see how it relates to AnD. I'm expecting some away from school time between K/K for the next chapter.

Oh, title may change-any ideas?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Yay! I'm going to continue writing this in 1st person character pov. It'll either be Kenshin or Kaoru; it should be easy to figure out. 3rd person was hurting my brain, so I thought to take it easy on myself since I haven't been well lately.

* * *

It had been months since the hill incident, and incidentally, Kenshin's group has never set foot on the hill since. I hadn't either. I did not want a repeat of what happened before. I can brave the taunting and teasing. It's an every day occurrence for me.

I've become used to it.

Kenshin, however, I don't think he's ever had a glimpse of my suffering and his face that day...oh, his beautiful face.

He didn't show it but he suffered too.

I put him in such an awkward position with his friends. I never went to the hill again because I didn't want him to have to choose--his friends or me.

Maybe, I didn't want to know the answer.

I know that if he had to make a decision, there was no way he would give up his position in this school for me. A closet friend. Someone to hang with when no one else was near.

It made me sad, and frustrated but I endured because those moments that we were together were special. Just for us and I had every inch of his attention. I relished it; every word, every gesture I held close to my heart. In return I did everything possible to show how special our time together was for me.

Sometimes I wondered why he even took the time. Then again, it was easy. We usually were over his house. There were rarely any visitors there, Hiko, his father was very particular about house guests, so we didn't have to worry about being found out. The times we did go somewhere, though few and far between, we usually drove out a few towns over to go see this or do that.

I never really equated that with what it really was. Avoiding people who knew him. Avoiding people who would see us together.

On this particularly somber day I was heading home from the packie, swinging the black bag gently back and forth when I noticed a group of people in front of Kenshin's house.

Strange. As far as I knew, he always met his friends when they were going out.

The five of them were waiting on Hoji's car. I heard the door slam and Kenshin came down the front steps. He seemed a bit annoyed.

"Hey, you guys know my dad doesn't like visitors."

"Yeah, yeah...we were in the area and figured we'd stop by to see if you could come out and play." Yuuki purred sidling up to Kenshin.

I rolled my eyes at the sight and kept walking. I was about to cross the street when I heard...

"Ewwww...is that Kamiya?"

"What? Who?"

"Oh, you remember that reject that was on the hill," Hoji supplied to Amemiya.

"Right, that one." "Oi, Kamiya? What you doin here? You're not fit to walk on this street." Amemiya yelled.

"Shhhh, keep it down." Kenshin said.

I was grateful. Maybe he would finally grow a pair today. I snorted to myself. I could feel the frustrations of my life pressing in on me.

"The neighbors might get mad with all the noise. This is a prestigious neighborhood after all. Sides, she ain't really worth the attention."

Or maybe not.

That hurt. He never usually made any comment just shrugged and acted indifferent. Now I know why. I'm not worth the attention.

We weren't at school so I didn't have to pretend, and right now I wasn't feeling too bad for Kenshin. Besides he wasn't looking uncomfortable in the slightest. He didn't even spare me a glance.

"She's probably here to see a life she can't have. Go back to the ghetto where you belong skank!"

Oh no she didn't. I turned sharply to that bitch Shura. Forget crossing the street. I walked straight ahead with every intention of storming through the lot of them.

"For your information, I live here. Where do you live? Oh yeah, that's right, you live down on 88th don't you? Isn't that like, 2 blocks from ruffian row? You might as well say you live there."

"Why you stupid little whore!" Shura started marching up to me.

"Kaoru-chan!" A huge voice boomed that could only belong to Hiko.

I bowed respectfully. "Kon ban wa Hiko-san!" I waved and flashed a bright smile.

I didn't bother to notice the dirty looks I was receiving or Kenshin's look of surprise. Apparently he never realized how good Hiko was to me.

"Oi, get up here and pay an old man a visit."

"Hai Hiko-san!"

I marched up the front walk quickly, thankful for Hiko's distraction. He frowned at me when I got to the doorway.

"Kaoru-hime, what have I told you about that?"

"Gomen Hiko, I just didn't want to create problems and it's too weird for me to call you Seijuro or ji-san." I told him looking over my shoulder slightly to see Kenshin frowning.

He ushered me in.

Before coming in himself he bellowed, "Baka deshi, aren't you supposed to be doing laundry? Get to it! And get these people off my property!"

The satisfaction I felt was short lived as I could here the insults coming from outside as the door shut.

"Come Kaoru."

I followed him down the hall and into his study. There was a man there. He looked familiar.

"Hello Kaoru." He said.

"Kaoru, you remember your cousin Aoshi?"

"Oh! Aoshi-san. I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you. How are things?"

"It has been a long time. I am well, and you?"

"I'm good." I said a bit too cheerfully.

"As you know Kaoru, I have adopted Aoshi into my family. He is here for Kenshin and your graduation. After he will return to study abroad."

"So soon?" I was saddened by this. "We won't get a chance to know each other then."

"I'll be back in a few years. We can catch up then."

"I'm sorry about your parents by the way. I had only heard of it recently."

"Not to worry, I don't think our parents were fond of each other, so such news would have easily been ignored."

I knew our parents hated each other. Actually, his parents hated my father, especially after my mother died. So I didn't get to know Aoshi too well. They lived further south so visits were limited to the few family gatherings we had, but I do remember that we always had fun when we got together.

"I hope that you and I can start over then. Our parents dislike should not be passed forward."

I really wanted to get to know him better. I missed the sense of family I had been missing for some time now.

"Aa."

There was a knock at the door and Tae came in with a tray of tea and biscuits.

"Oh, hi there Kaoru, here to play with Kenshin again?"

Her words were innocent enough but they made me blush.

"Speaking of Himura,"Aoshi saved me a reply. "He owes me a spar, I think I'll collect, the plane ride has made me a bit stiff."

"Alright, give him hell Aoshi. He deserves it." Hiko said.

"So I have heard." Was all Aoshi said before leaving HIko and myself alone.

"Hiko, I got you something from Sae's."

His eyes lit up.

"Really?"

I pulled out the bottle of Sae's sake. Hers was the best, or so Hiko tells me. I handed him the bottle.

"You didn't have to Kaoru."

"I know, but I was going that way and I know how much you like it. So I picked you up a bottle."

"Arigato Kaoru-hime."

"What were you headed over there for in the first place?"

"Ano..." I stuttered looking at the black bag. I didn't want to have to say it out loud. It made everything too real.

He followed my gaze and knew. He always knew.

"I see. You know Kaoru, if you ever need..."

"I know Hiko, and thank you. It..it means a lot to me."

Small tears fell down my cheeks. No one knows my suffering. Hiko understands, but he doesn't truly know.

He came from around his desk when the door flew open. Smacking the wall behind it.

Kenshin has arrived.

"Kaoru! Thank god you are still here. Aoshi was trying to deter me requesting a fight but...Hey, what's wrong?"

I shook my head.

"Are you crying?"

"I'm fine Kenshin, nothing is wrong." I smiled a smile only for him. It would ease his worries and stop further questioning.

He gave me a weird look but shook it off.

"Alright then let's go! I need some help with this problem and you are the only one who can help me."

"Ah, Kenshin I can't. I have to get home. I've been too long as is. My father is waiting for his, for me."

"Nonsense, we'll just give him a call."

I looked helplessly toward Hiko. Kenshin noticed this and scowled.

"It's fine Kao-chan. I'll have Sano bring it over and explain everything to your father. You can spend the night here."

Sano was home too? I didn't let the surprise show on my face even as I was dragged along to Kenshin's room. I was too worried over the alcohol I was supposed to deliver to my father. I was really late now. He was going to be hell to deal with tomorrow.

"So Kao-chan,"I frowned--Kao-chan? He never calls me that.

"I wanted to ask you about the suit I got for the graduation dance. Wait there and I'll go try it on."

I couldn't speak. He didn't give me a chance. I blinked as I was quickly pushed into a chair.

It took me a few moments to register what was going on.

"Gah! Kenshin what the hell are you doing? Go into the bathroom to change!"

"What's wrong? It's not like we've never changed in front of each other before."

"We were in like, second grade! Go! Never mind I'll go!"

I got up and headed to the door but he caught my wrist. I turned to look at him surprised by the his quickness.

"Don't leave Kaoru. Please."

His voice was soft and husky. I felt myself blush as he pulled me toward him. His chest was bare as he was successful in stripping himself of it during my momentary lapse into space.

"Kenshin?"

He hugged me close and nuzzled my neck. I couldn't do anything but hold him tight as I brought my arms around his beautiful torso.

"I'm sorry Kaoru. I'm sorry for everything."

I was so entranced by the feel of him, his scent filled me sending me to a world of hopes and dreams.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me Kaoru."

I stifled a sob. I had wanted to hear such words from him since middle school started and I realized that the emotion I equated with Kenshin was love. I love this man, everything he is and everything he could be.

"You mean a lot to me too Kenshin." I replied softly.

Then I felt it. His wonderful lips. They gently brushed the side of my neck. Moving lower and around. Easing to the other side. I tilted my head following his lead. It felt so right. It felt so damn good.

He took the glasses off my face never missing a beat. His kisses became more fervent and I felt his tongue trail a line up the center of my throat ending with a gentle suckling of my bottom lip.

I shivered as new feelings took over my body. I had only heard about this sort of feeling, only read about how love was supposed to feel between two people. Now I was experiencing it.

My hands acted of their own accord. Grazing the expanse of his back then coming forward to slide sensuously up his tight abdomen to splay across his chest.

As he took my lips fully into a passionate kiss, my hands flew into his hair for leverage trying to convey all I felt with the same intensity he showered on me.

It wasn't long before my shirt found the floor followed by my bra.

"God you're beautiful Kao. I always thought so."

I just pressed closer to him wanting to feel his skin. The contact was arousing. The friction of our undulating bodies was indescribable. He ground into me and I felt a tingle.

He groaned as he kept pressing further into me.

My pants met the ground as he picked me up and pushed my back into the wall. From there he was able to undo and step out of his own jeans. He brought me down slowly gliding the center of my undergarment along the course of his boxer-briefs.

I felt something hard rub against my small bundle of nerves and I couldn't help the moan that escaped from my lips. Nothing mattered anymore. Just as long as I could feel this. As long as it was Kenshin who was showing my body how it felt to love.

He smirked into my breasts.

"You like that Kao? I liked it too. You feel so good. You make me feel so good." He shivered as he kept a slow pace of sliding me up and down the length of him.

"Kenshin," I whispered. "Kenshin, I just want to feel you. All of you."

With that he brought us over to his bed and gently laid me down. Moist kisses trailed down the length of my body leaving me trembling. With the kisses went my panties.

My brain was non functioning at this point.

I could only feel an animalistic need for pleasure. Kenshin shifted as he took off his own underwear.

Agonizingly slow he made his way up my body starting with my toes.

Kneading my thighs, I could feel a moistness gather between them.

I felt a puff of air over my most sensitive area and then my world shattered.

His slick tongue glazed around me where I never imagined such heights existed. He took my newly budding flower in a kiss of hypnotic passion. Swirling and building a force in me I couldn't vocalize.

The sheets were tightly squeezed in my left fist and my right was buried in his silky hair holding on for dear life. Afraid he would let go leaving me in despair.

I pushed into him as something else pushed into me. His hands, magnificent hands, his creative fingers were working in tune with his sweet succulent mouth expanding the force inside me to explosion.

I cried out in ecstasy, pleasure I did not fully understand but could only want more of.

"God Kao, that was amazing. You taste so good. I want so much of you."

Such words from his mouth.

" I need something Kenshin." I said pleadingly.

"Please, I want to feel you inside me. Your fingers made me feel so good." I practically moaned out.

"I can't imagine how it would feel if you were inside me. I want to feel you."

That was enough for him. He brought his body over mine and pressed our lips together as he slid seamlessly inside of me. There was no pain as my senses were so filled with anticipation over our joining. Stretching to accommodate his size brought an onslaught of feelings. As he moved in and out of me the pleasure wrought from his talents was both intense and incredible.

I was quickly lost in a world where nothing existed but feeling--and what a feeling it was.

Several hours later as he was dosing I couldn't help myself. I leaned down to him and whispered my true heart.

"I love you Kenshin."

His eyes shot open and we just stared at each other. He only pulled me down into his embrace and held me like a life line.

Then he let go.

"I should get dressed. Hiko might get the wrong idea if I'm not in my room soon." I said deadpanned.

He got up too and started to dress.

Before I left he called out to me, "Wait!"

He spun to the side then front again.

"How do I look?"

Oh, right, he actually did want me to check out his new suit.

I swallowed hard. I couldn't get the lump out of my throat.

"Good!" I said cheerfully. "You always look good Kenshin."

My face softened and I smiled to him.

"Are you going to the dance?"

Was he going to ask me?

"Ano...no, I wasn't planning to."

"You should go! It'll be fun and it might be the last time we see some of our friends."

I gave him a look that clearly said 'are you kidding me.'

I didn't have any friends at school. Only acquaintances who didn't really care about going to such things.

"Well, it's only a couple days away and I don't have anyone to go with anyway."

Ask me you idiot!

"That's no problem! I can ask Yuuki if her cousin can take you. He's in town for the graduation and doesn't have anything to do. You could also ask Sano or Aoshi, but it's not really their type of thing."

He didn't notice when my face fell, when my heart dropped awaiting the inevitable break with the answer to my next question.

"Why would you ask Yuuki's cousin? What does she have to do with it?"

He looked at me with fake surprise. I could tell because I knew him. I knew that he couldn't handle things like this.

"Well, Yuuki and I are going to the dance together. I figured that since she is responsible for her cousin and you didn't have a date than maybe we could all go together. You know, double date?"

My jaw almost hit the floor at such a ridiculous suggestion.

"If you didn't notice Kenshin," I grit out getting angry, "Yuuki hates me and she is not my favorite person either."

He looked down, he knew.

"Besides dances really aren't my thing either." I gave an indifferent shrug.

What I really wanted to do was bash his head in then curl into a ball and sleep forever at my and his stupidity.

His lack of courage.

His lack of faith.

His lack of trust.

His lack of pride.

His lack of honor.

His lack of confidence.

His lack of consideration.

His lack of honesty.

His lack of love.

He made me sick with all that he is lacking.

I can't do this anymore.

I gave myself to a boy who might never be the great man he has the potential of being losing himself to the will of others.

I don't need this right now. I have other things, more serious things to deal with.

I'm too young for all the havoc around me.

Why can't he understand and comfort me, be the man I need him to be.

The answer is simply that he won't let himself be that man. As much as he may want to, he simply can't find it in himself.

"Kaoru...I. About tonight I..." He started but I cut him off. I was done.

"Don't worry about it Kenshin!" I smiled brightly through all of my pain.

"I won't tell anyone. I know you wouldn't either, I mean, your friends would totally disown you." I said turning to leave the room.

"Kao that's not..."

"Kenshin, it's fine! Tonight never happened."

"No..Kao..."

I turned sharply to stare eye to eye with him and sternly spoke, "Kenshin."

He shut his mouth and dropped the subject. He gave up--just like I knew he would.

I walked out into the hall and made my way to my room. The tears were already streaking down my face.

I thought he was sleeping when I told him how I felt. I didn't want him to hear such a declaration. It would only cause problems. Despite what we did tonight, I knew nothing would change in the real world. It just took too long for my eyes to open.

Reality sucks.

I must have been crying pretty loudly. I felt the side of my bed dip with weight I knew couldn't be Kenshin.

I was pulled into strong arms and rocked back and forth to soothing words. I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

I finally updated something! I know I take forever, truly I apologize. I can promise that none of my fics will be abandoned though.

I know there really isn't much to this chap. it's probably boring but I needed to show some relationships and make sure K/K was established or at least some feelings brought to light. The next chapter should be a bit more interesting and will be in Kenshin's POV, that baka!


	3. Chapter 3

Time leap! I refuse to do the math.(crosses arms and humph) I just finished up with my classes and I do not want to think anymore.

***************

"I'm home!" I yelled as I walked through the door.

It had been years since I last came home.

I had decided, no, it had been decided for me that I would go to graduate school overseas. I was extremely lucky to have been accepted to an Ivy League University in the States but I had wanted to stay in Japan.

To this day I have no idea how I got into grad school let alone college. My...she had not been there to help me. My only motivation of getting through middle school.

After the first week of high school, she disappeared. My grades went straight down the shitter and I couldn't be bothered to pull them up. There just was no reason to be there is she wasn't there too.

Hiko somehow struck a deal with the admissions office at Todai. If I could get and maintain at least a 3.5 GPA in a two year preparatory college then they would accept me to the University. He must have called in many heavy favors to do this.

Of course he beat me to a pulp and worked my bones off until I agreed to do this. He told me to shape up and be the man she believed I could be. That when the time came and we could see each other again, I could stop being afraid.

Actually he yelled at the top of his lungs while smashing me into the dojo wall.

"_Baka Deshi! You moron! Stop being a bitch and get your shit together! You're lucky Kaoru isn't here to see how pathetic you really are. Although I'm sure she already knows. Pathetic piece of shit. Get up, take my offer, go to university and become a man who can stand on his own. Instead of a puppet getting strung along by fads and falsehoods. Who is by you now? Your old friends dropped you the minute you started becoming a bum. She always stayed by you and what did you do for her? She a definitely thought too much of you."_

That kind of woke me up. What would she think? Maybe I would be able to find her. She was the smart one. The high school was large so maybe she was in the advanced classes in another building.

From that point on, I tried. I worked hard. I graduated prep. school with high honors and in the top 15 at Todai.

All that time, all that hard work was for nothing. I never saw hide nor hair of the one person who motivated me to become a man. A good man. It was as if she fell from the face of the Earth.

I took a year off before grad school and went traipsing around Japan looking for her. Her house had burned down some time ago. They said it had been Yakuza. Apparently her father owed a large debt and they went to collect; but she had disappeared long before that.

I would not let myself believe that she was no longer among the living. I planned to continue to look for her even after I was called back to move on to grad school. I had applied to Kyoto University. They had a department specifically geared to my field of study.

Then Hiko dropped the bomb. I was going overseas. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.

I did good and was able to get a well paying job right after graduation. I had almost forgot about Kao-chan. Almost. When the confusion of waking reality left me for the dream world, I dreamt of her:

Everything she did for me.

Everything she meant to me.

Everything I didn't do for her.

All the feelings I never allowed her to know.

And everything that we did together.

Despite this, I could not yet bring myself to leave my work and come back home; to continue to search for her. I did not give up per se, but I had become afraid. Once again, I was weak and not deserving of her. So I stayed in the States and refused to return...until today.

It was my brother Aoshi's engagement party. I would not miss this for the world. Especially since he was the last of us who we would have thought to get married. He was always so cold and distant. The quiet type. He never spoke unnecessarily. I suppose I could see what a woman might see in him--strong, silent type. I guess he wasn't too bad looking too. He was Kaoru's cousin after all, and she was...she was beautiful.

Hiko took him in after his parents died, but he chose to continue his education in Europe. He was only two years older than myself and I couldn't help feeling the tug of settling down. The only problem was that the woman I wanted was no where to be found. I can't wait to see the type of woman who caught his attention.

Speak of the devil. Ice cold calculation personified came walking down the hall. He looked good. Much to my dismay, he grew too.

'Must have been an early adult growth spurt,' I mumbled to myself.

I plastered on a big smile, in truth I was happy to see him even though I did not feel ready to be home.

"Aoshi! How have you been? You look...tall?" My smile widened, slightly fake now.

I was a bit startled as he came closer to see some of the fatigue on him. He looked stressed and weary. Aoshi never gave away anything of his thoughts and feelings. I could only assume something was wrong.

"Himura." He stated in a monotone.

"Is that the kind of greeting you give to your ototo whose been away working hard to support himself for so long?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

I failed.

"..." All I got was a raised eyebrow.

"So, are you alright Aoshi? You look worn out."

"Aa, I am fine. Haha and my fiance have me and the others running ridiculous errands. Not to mention your return." He sighed--something weird was going on. "I'm sorry I could not pick you up from the airport."

Oh, yes. I almost forgot about Okasan. I was about to mention that to Aoshi but he quickly spoke again.

"Where is Tori-atama?"

Tori-atama, rooster head, Sanosuke Sagara. He was my best friend. Kao-chan introduced us in grade school and we've been inseparable since.

He was Kao-chan's friend first. He was the new kid who looked like trouble even then. She took to him immediately and he to her. I was jealous of their friendship, she was his Jou-chan. Kao-chan was mine.

Then Sano's father was sent to prison. He adamantly claimed innocence but a jury thought otherwise. After that, Kao-chan introduced us.

The first thing I did was punch him in the face. He returned the favor and a bloody, bare knuckle, no holds barred brawl was on.

When it was over, Kao-chan treated our cuts and bumps, while berating our brutish behavior. In the end I got a brother.

Hiko took him in after learning of his situation.

Sano was the same age as myself and Kao-chan. Only younger than me by months, older than Kao by the same. As we grew and entered middle school. We separated into the different cliques.

Kao-chan went her way. I thought for sure Sano would have followed her but he didn't. He stayed with me and followed into the popular group. Although he stayed on the outside edge. Just enough to be considered part of the group but not so into it that he followed the group.

He was somewhat of a delinquent at that time--rebelling and experimenting with trouble. Which was partially why the popular kids thought he was so cool. Sano was often serving detention or some sort of punishment after school and at lunch times.

I was thankful for this. He never got to see how I treated his Jou-chan. He would have thrown me from the roof if he did. He chalked up our infrequent time together at school as us being too busy with school stuff to really spend time with each other. I was popular so naturally I was busy.

The only reason I think he let it pass was because we spent some time together outside of school. Him especially. He would disappear for days at a time on occasion. Hiko never said anything to him and he wouldn't tell me what he was doing only that he wanted to check up on someone.

I wondered at this but he never said more. I didn't want to push him and assumed it had something to do with his father.

Sano and I split ways briefly during college. He went to pursue other things but when it was time for me to go overseas, he decided to come with me.

"Yo! Iceman." He came running in saluting Aoshi.

Aoshi just graced him with a head nod. Sano was not Aoshi's favorite.

"Where is the miracle worker who was able melt down your coolness enough to get on your knees and beg for her hand in marriage?"

"Ever the tactful one Sano. My fiance is with Hahaue and Soujiro."

"Oh yeah, O-ka-san. I forgot the old man got hitched. I bet it's some cheap, gold dig..."

Sano never finished that sentence. Aoshi slammed him against the wall.

Eyes blazing cold ice, something rarely seen from the always in control Aoshi.

"She--is--beautiful." He ground out each word so that it would stick into Sano's head. "Do not ever speak badly of Okasan."

He let Sano drop before walking away down the hall.

"Sheesh, what the hell." Sano started again.

We followed Aoshi heading toward the garden in the back.

"You gotta admit, this whole marriage thing seems fishy. Hiko is a lifelong bachelor, then suddenly he gets hitched? We weren't even invited to the wedding. What the hell is that?"

Aoshi abruptly turned glaring at Sano again. I took a step back at the intensity of his eyes. Apparently Okasan was a sore spot for Aoshi. Strange, I thought.

"All you need to know is that Hiko loves Hahaue very much. She is beautiful, smart, kind, and deserving of the happiness and security Chichiue can provide. It is not for you to question."

We were both taken aback at the emotion in our brother's words. He has never spoken such praise about anyone before.

As we opened the back door a barrel of energy came bounding through colliding with

Aoshi.

"Oh! Aoshi-sama! What took you so long? Who was at the door?"

She was a petite woman. Young and full of energy. She had her hair in a braid down her back and was dressed casually.

"I'm off on an errand Ka..." Aoshi flashed her a look and she glanced sideways to us.

"Ka-chan wanted me to meet with the photographer so I was heading out. Who are these handsome young men?"

Aoshi moved to speak.

"Not your little brothers, are they? Oooooh...let me guess, let me guess!" She squealed.

Aoshi just took a deep breath while we stood shell shocked.

"You," she pointed to me, "must be Kenshin, right? Can't miss that red hair!"

She beamed, I blushed and extended my hand.

"It is nice to meet you..."

I was cut off by her ignoring me in favor of Sano.

She zeroed in on his hair and pointed.

"Tori-atama!" Aoshi and I both choked back a laugh. She frowned.

"What? Did I get it wrong? There is no way I could have, unless there's another one of you brothers I didn't know of."

She looked to Aoshi questioningly.

"There are five of you right?"

I frowned, five? There were only four before.

"Aa, there are five." She looked relieved.

"Aoshi, who is the fifth?" I asked.

"Okasan brought in another stray. You have a younger brother now."

"I knew it!" Sano yelled smacking the wall. "I knew she was a gold digger, getting cosy with Tousan so he could take care of her kid."

Smack! Aoshi's petite little fiance slapped Sano straight across the face.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that you...you...ROOSTER HEAD!"

Then she stormed off.

"You are really going to regret your words Sano." Aoshi spoke after his fiance had stomped away.

I realized that we never were introduced.

"Sooooo, Aoshi, was that your fiance?" An affirmative grunt was my response.

We made our way outside and began walking toward the middle of the garden.

"Her name is Misao Makimachi. She is the granddaughter of Okina."

"Who?" Sano replied stupidly.

"Nenji Kashiwazaki."

"Oh." Sano looked at me behind Aoshi in a who is that manner.

I returned the look and shrugged. I didn't know either. We weren't going to admit that since it was clearly someone we should have know, according to the way Aoshi emphasized his name.

"He is the president and CEO of the largest luxury hotel group in Japan. Soon to be the largest in Europe."

"Pffft, we knew that. Sheesh, really Aoshi you didn't need to elaborate." Sano stupidly supplied.

"Riiight." Aoshi said mockingly.

As we made our way to the middle of the garden, I picked up on a refreshing scent. I inhaled, jasmine. A lazy smile came to my face.

"Thinking bout Jou-chan again." Sano nudged me in the ribs, wriggling his eyebrows.

"What? No, no way. We haven't heard from her in like what, years?"

Oh yeah, I am so convincing.

"Aoshi have you heard anything from Jou-chan? You are her cousin after all."

He turned to face us but was interrupted.

"Outta my way aniki! Busu's out of her mind. She's acting like its her wedding."

"Yahiko!" The boys shoulder slumped down a bit ashamed, mumbling something about not getting the wedding she deserved not being his fault.

"Who the hell is the rooster and girly man?" He said after recovering.

" They, Yahiko, are your brothers. Kenshin and Sano."

Sano gave his standard salute, "Yo!"

I bowed, "It's nice to meet you Yahiko. I hope we can get to know each other while I'm back."

He glared at me.

"Whatever. I got stupid chores to do before the party tomorrow. Seriously aniki, you gotta talk to her. Busu's working me to the bone and Smiley seems to be getting out of most of the work. It's not fair!"

Aoshi ruffled Yahiko's hair affectionately and sent him on his way. There were so many surprises today, I'm not sure I could take another shock.

We were still a ways from the center of the garden but there was a clearing in the middle that I didn't remember being there before. There were two people sitting closely and laughing with each other.

One turned toward us and smiled brightly, waving. I could never forget that smile. My fourth brother, Soujiro Seta.

Soujiro came into the family at the start of middle school. It was said that he was the son of a yakuza lord. The Yakuza Lord. Japan's famous anarchist--Shishio Makoto and his consort Yumi Komagata.

Some people say that Soujiro was stolen from a family during infancy because Yumi was unable to conceive and wanted a child. The story goes something about a debt so the boy was given as a partial payment. I can't imagine the horrors he witnessed as a notorious yakuza's child. They would want to groom him to take over the family business so they would force him to take part in their most violent acts so he smiled to mask the pain.

I remember Kao-chan telling me to be gentle with him. After his parents got shot down by the government, Soujiro quit school and was running errands for petty thugs on the streets. Kao found him in an ally and brought him to Tousan. The rest as they say is history. I got a new brother.

He didn't adapt well to the new lifestyle so to become a positive contributor to the family, he voluntarily went to China to live with a friend of Hiko, who understood the ways of the yakuza, until he could adapt to life.

People used to joke around saying that they were twins and sometimes they would use that to cause mischief. Kao-chan missed him terribly when he left. It seemed like a part of her soul left with him. I remember her face lighting up whenever he was around. I was glad the smiley freak left since he took up most of Kao-chan's time, but he was still my brother and Kao cared for him.

Soujiro stood abruptly and held his hand out to the other, who was a woman. From this distance, I couldn't see her clearly. The sun was behind her, she look etherial. The dress she wore swayed gently with the breeze and Soujiro was being so tender with her. Was she his lover?

My breath caught as she turned slightly and gave a little wave. I was entranced though I couldn't make out her features. Aoshi, shock to my system, smiled warmly back.

Sano gasped. "Is that?"

He grabbed Aoshi and was given a pointed look in return.

"What are you talking about Sano? How can you see her? All I can see is her silhouette. Who is she?" I asked.

Really how can he see her? I was too busy squinting to care about their exchange.

He smacked my back so I missed her leaving Soujiro behind and heading in the direction of the dojo.

"Nah, don't worry bout it bro. The sun musta been playing tricks on my eyes. I didn't really get too good of a look. She looked a bit familiar but I really couldn't tell."

By this time Soujiro had met up with us.

Smiling as bright as the sun he said, "Hey guys! Welcome home!"

He bowed to us formally, "Himura-san, Sagara-san."

I rolled my eyes. He never did get over this habit of his. I guess it is too late to correct it now.

"Aoshi-san, the preparations are coming along smoothly. Tomorrows party should go off without a hitch. Okasan has gone through great pains to ensure its success."

"I am sure it will be. We were about to go to the dojo to see Otousan. Is he there?"

"No, he is at the office downtown. Hahaue has requested privacy in the dojo for now, then Yahiko will be training. I do not think it will be available for use today."

"I see."

I watched the exchange. I was missing something and Sano wasn't ranting like he usually would.

"Why don't you two take a bath and get settled in? Okasan made cookies not too long ago. When you are finished we can sit down and catch up." Soujiro offered smiling.

He would have made a great politician or a great yakuza boss, depending how you look at it.

We headed back in when Sano stopped suddenly.

"Are you sure it's safe to eat those cookies?"

I cringed. That was rude considering the fact that everyone does not take insults to our new mother lightly and we haven't even met her yet.

Smiley actually stopped smiling.

"Hahaue's cooking is delicious." He said it so seriously and looked so scary I thought Sano was going to pee his pants. His face was white as a ghost.

"Of course they are!" Sano replied shakily scratching the back of his head. "Hehehe...ahem. I'm gona go change. And Aoshi?"

"Yes?"

"You're right, she is beautiful."

With that Sano walked into the house and disappeared.

I just stared after him. That was weird. Sano was always thought to be the stupid one, so what wasn't I getting?

**************

Happy Holidays to all!

****************

Originally I intended to do the party in this chap but it sort of got away from me. If you couldn't tell it is all in Kenshin's POV. I figured I'd do some background on the brothers. Those of you who watched Atashinchi no Danshi know who the mother is. I do want to say that the end of that will not be the same as this. I don't want to say because it would ruin the show for those who haven't seen it yet or are currently watching. It is kind of a big piece of the show. I just didn't want anyone assuming that is how I'm going to settle that matter.

Speaking in code, I know, sorry.

****************

On a side note-they have made a live action Peacemaker. If they can do that, then they can make a live action Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X.


End file.
